Polly
by Miu l'Ornithorynque
Summary: Sabo a disparu depuis quelque jours, où est-il..? Song-fic sur Polly de Nirvana.


**OYÉ OYÉ, BRAVE GENS.**

 **Cette fiction est violente. Je vous préviens de suite. C'est une song-fic sur Polly de Nirvana.**

 **J'ai hésité avant de la poster.. Et au final, je me suis dit que personne ne vous oblige à lire. Si c'est trop violent pour vous, vous pouvez quitter.**

 **Il y aura une ou deux scènes de viol et de torture, mais ce n'est pas uniquement ça, 'faut pas déconner non plus.**

 **Pour ceux qui malgré tout décident de lire une - autre ?- de mes conneries, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **(Désolée pour les fautes restantes, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! :3)**

 **┗(｀Дﾟ┗(｀ﾟДﾟ´)┛ﾟД´)┛**

Où suis-je ? J'suis attaché ?! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?!

J'ouvre un œil, puis le deuxième. Au moins, je vois bien. C'est une cave, petite, et légèrement éclairée. Je me suis fait enlever.. ? Mais comment.. ? Je me souviens de rien. SI. Je rentrais du concert de Green Day... Et, un homme est venu me voir.. Oui, c'est ça. Il avait dit.. Il avait dit qu'il.. j'm'en souviens pas, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, merde ? J'arrive pas à crier.. Il m'a drogué ? P'tain, plus jamais je fais cette connerie..

Enfin, je dis ça, je ne sais même pas ce qu'on va me faire, ni si je vais survivre...

Dire qu'on a eu, je ne sais combien de prévention sur le viol, l'enlèvement, et sur je ne sais quoi. Je me suis fait avoir comme un enfant de cinq ans putain.

Pourtant, ça se voyait qu'il était louche, bah oui, quand quelqu'un cache son visage, c'est louche.

J'me sens tellem-

J'ai entendu un bruit. Un bruit de pas.

Non. Non. Non. Non.

 **Polly want a crackers**

 **I think I should get off her first**

 **I think se want some water**

 **To put out the blow torch**

Je vais faire semblant de dormir. Oui, voilà.

Les bruits se rapprochent de plus en plus. Ma respiration s'accélère, c'est mauvais. Il va savoir que je simule. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Ça marche pas. Je sais, Ace quand il est paniqué, il compte. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Il est devant moi. Six. Sept. Il.. Il me lèche le lobe de l'oreille. Ça y'est… j'ai compris. Ma bouche devient sèche. Ma gorge se serre. Mes muscles se tendent. Mes mains se crispent. Ma respiration accélère, encore. Et mes yeux s'ouvrent.

 **Isn't me, have a ses**

 **Let me clip, dirty wings**

 **Let me tape a ride, cut yourself**

 **Want some help, please myself**

Oh mon dieu. Son sourire est immonde. C'est horriblement malsain. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ?

Dans les préventions, ils disaient que si on a la « chance » de voir le visage de notre agresseur, il faut le garder en mémoire, pour pouvoir le décrire à la police.

Alors.. Ce type est grand, a les cheveux blonds, très courts limite chauve. Il porte des lunettes, alors je ne vois pas ses yeux.

Il se détache de moi et sort de la pièce, où est-ce qu'il va ?

J'essaye de me détacher en vain, il m'a menotté, putain de merde. Pitié. À l'aide..

Je regarde au tour de moi, cherchant quelque chose pour me détacher, rien. La pièce et vide, il n'y a que moi et la chaise. Avec horreur, je constate qu'il y a du sang sur les murs, du sang. Je vais mourir ? Non. Non. Non.

Ace et Luffy ont besoin de moi. Je dois être fort. Je dois partir.

J'entends de nouveau des pas, qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Il arrive.

 **Get some rope, have to been told**

 **Promise you, have been true**

 **Let me take a ride, cut yourself**

 **Want some help, please myself**

Il a des lames de rasoir dans les mains, oh putain non.. Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler et je laisse des sanglots m'échapper. Il me gifle et me dit de me taire.

Je m'exécute, mais mes larmes coulent toujours. Je sens ses mains parcourir ma chemise, et l'enlever brutalement.

J'hurle lorsque une lame passe de mon épaule droite à ma côte gauche. Je sens le sang couler, la coupure me brûle. Il recommence, plusieurs fois, sur mon torse, mes bras, même mon visage. Je m'évanouis au bout d'une heure à cause de la douleur.

 **Polly** **wants some crackers**

 **Maybe she would like some food**

 **She asked me to untie her**

 **A chase would be nice for a few**

J'suis resté inconscient combien de temps.. ? WOW. QU'EST-CE QU'IL M'A FAIT ?! J'SUIS À POIL PUTAIN ! NON. NON. NON !

Il m'a bâillonné le salaud. Qu'il crève.

J'ai tellement faim et soif..

J'entends du bruit derrière moi, mais je ne peux pas me retourner. J'ai peur.. Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon corps, et remarque que la plupart des plaies n'ont pas encore fini de cicatriser. Une coupure met généralement quatre à cinq jours avant de commencer à cicatrisée.. Je suis là, à souffrir depuis quatre, cinq jours..

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché de moi.

Un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût me parcourt lorsque je sens sa langue passée dans mon coup, et ses grandes mains caresser mon corps.

Je ne peux pas mourir. J'ai toute ma vie encore.. Et Luffy.. Je veux le voir réaliser son rêve.. Je veux voir Ace heureux. Je veux vivre.

Je dois sortir d'ici. Peu importe comment.

 **Isn't me have a seed**

 **Let me clip, dirty wings**

 **Let me take a ride, cut yourself**

 **Want some help, please myself**

Depuis combien de temps est-il en moi ? Ça doit bien être la cinquième fois qu'il a joui. Pourtant, il continue. Comment je vais faire pour regarder Luffy en face.. ? Et Ace ? Et Maman ? Et Papa ? Et papy ? Et comment je faire faire pour me regarder.. ?

Je dois m'échapper, mais comment ?

...

Bingo.

... Bon...

Boa Hancock. Boa Hancock. Boa Hancock. Boa Hancock... Fait chier... Boa Hancock nue. Boa Hancock nue. Boa Hancock nue... Ça y'est, bah voilà.

Il me libère la bouche et me demande si j'apprécie. Je réponds oui, et simule quelques gémissements de plaisir.

Dégueulasse.

Ne pas oublier de prendre dix douches. « Annh. Mon dos me fait mal, détache-moi s'il te plait~ »

C'est répugnant. Mais ça marche. Il me détache, c'est beau la naïveté.

Une heure plus tard, il a fini.

Il me dit qu'il va acheter à manger et qu'il revient dans vingt minutes. Lorsqu'il part, je cherche mes vêtements, ils sont complètement foutu mais tant pis. C'est mieux que rien. Je me dirige vers la porte, merde, elle est verrouillée. Je pourrai jamais l'ouvrir de force, elle est en métal.

 **Polly said**

 **Polly said her back hurts**

 **She juste as bored as me**

 **She caught me off my guard**

 **A mares me the will of instinct.**

LÀ ! Un circuit d'aération ! Je me retiens de hurler de joie, et cours vers le coin de la pièce.

J'utilise la barre de fer, qu'il a utilisé sur moi il y a quelques heures, et après plusieurs tentatives, ouvre le grillage. J'la garde avec moi. Ça peut toujours servir.

Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que je suis dedans, j'crois que j'me suis perdu. Dire que j'osais me foutre d'Ace et Luffy pour leurs sens de l'orientation déplorable.. J'le f'rai plus.

DE LA LUMIÈRE ! JE VOIS DE LA LUMIÈRE ! Oh bordel de merde.. Allé. Encore un peu, allé.

Après m'être battu avec cette saloperie de grillage, je sors dans la rue.

« LIIIIIIIBÉRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ DÉLIVRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! »

J'ai pas pu le retenir celui-là..

Je me dirige en courant vers la maison. Je connais cette ville comme ma poche, alors aucun problème. En vingt minutes, je suis devant chez-moi.

Je toque et la porte s'ouvre sur un Ace avec de grands cernes sous les yeux, yeux qui sont rougis tous comme sont nez et ses lèvres. Il écarquille les yeux et se jette sur moi tout en criant. Luffy, maman et papa débarquent en courant suivit de papy. Tous me sautent dans les bras, et c'est seulement au bout de dix minutes qu'on entre dans la maison. On ne s'est pas lâchés de toute la soirée, mais il faut bien que j'aille me laver, j'étais recouvert de terre, de poussière et de sang séché.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste sous l'eau, longtemps en tout cas. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bains, je retourne au salon, je veux rester dans les bras d'Ace et de Luffy, je veux rester avec mes frères. Mais quand j'y suis, je vois un inconnu assis sur le canapé.. Oh non, est-ce qu'il m'aurait retrouvé ? Non, non, non, non, non putain, non.

Je commence à suffoquer, j'ai du mal à respirer, et je finis par m'écrouler sur le sol.

Je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital, Ace me tient la main droite, Luffy est allongé sur moi, les parents dorment sur un fauteuil, non loin du lit.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre, elle s'approche de moi et me sourit doucement en chuchotant qu'elle va chercher un médecin, puis elle sort.

Je bouge en tentant de ne pas réveiller p'tit biscuit, aïe, ratée. Il ouvre les yeux et me fait un grand sourire, comme il le fait si bien ; c'type c'est mon rayon de soleil, je serai rien sans lui.

Il se redresse pour être à califourchon sur moi, et pose un baiser sur mon front. Puis il se rallonge en nichant son nez dans mon cou. Et bien sûr, avec toute cette agitation Ace ce réveil.

Il reproduit ce qu'a fait Luffy quelque seconde auparavant -sans s'allonger sur moi, sinon je serais déjà mort étouffé sous ce tas de muscles.

Environ dix minutes à se faire des câlins avec Lu' et Ace, un docteur débarque. Nos parents se réveillent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le doc' déclare qu'il va m'ausculter, enfin je crois. « Tu es d'accord pour que je t'examine… ? » j'hésite.. S'il ne le fait pas… « Oui. »

Après je n'ai rien compris ; Luffy m'a fait un bisou sur la joue, Ace aussi les parents m'ont fait un câlin et ils sont tout sortis, le médecin à attendu un instant avant que des infirmières arrivent. Il y en avait deux, peut-être trois, je ne sais plus. « Est-ce que tu avais déjà eu des relations les cinq derniers jours.. ? » Je secoue la tête.. Non..Ma première fois, c'était..Avec.. Avec… Des larmes se mettent à couler et une infirmière aux cheveux roses (très joli d'ailleurs, j'pense que j'vais me faire du bleu) me caresse doucement les cheveux, sans rien me dire ; juste une compassion silencieuse. « Vous voulez bien ouvrir la bouche.. ? » Il parle doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas me brusquer, il fait des mouvements lents, sûrement histoire que je puisse voir et comprendre ce qu'il fait ou qu'il va faire. J'ouvre la bouche et il rentre quelque chose, j'crois que c'est un coton tige. Ensuite, il me demande s'il peut le refaire sous les ongles, j'accepte. L'infirmière qui me caressait les cheveux me tend son autre main et je la saisis.. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va faire… « Puis-je refaire la même chose… En bas.. ? » J'hésite..Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que j'hoche la tête.. Autant coopérer. J'prendrais quinze au lieu de dix douches. Je resserre la prise autour de la main de l'infirmière.

Ensuite, il me fait une piqûre, et me dit qu'il aurait besoin d'un échantillon d'urines.. C'est vraiment gênant.

L'examen à durée, un moment, mais maintenant, c'est fini. Le médecin a à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Luffy me fonça dessus pour me faire un câlin.

Ace, il reste avec maman, papa, et le médecin.

J'essaye d'écouter leur conversation, mais j'abandonne vite pour câliner mon petit frère d'amour que j'aime.

Finalement maman, papa et Ace entrent accompagnés d'un homme que je devine policier. Il se présente et me demande si je serais d'accord pour répondre à ses questions… J'accepte, plus je coopère plus vite, je pourrais retourner dans ma baignoire. Alors on se dirige vers une chambre, elle est bleue et avec plein de jouets… Ils me prennent pour un enfant ou- DES PETITES VOITURES !

Je m'assois par terre et lui aussi, il me regarde jouer avec les voitures bleu et noir en souriant. « Comment tu t'appelles.. ? » Il n'est pas sensé le savoir ? « ...Sabo... » Il sourit devant mon air perdu « et ton papa comment il s'appelle.. ? » Il parle avec un voix douce.. « Dragon.. » Ces questions m'intriguent… « Et ta maman.. ? » Au final, on parle comme ça pendant un petit moment, on parle de tous et n'importe quoi. On a même parlé de mon groupe préféré.. ! J'aime bien ce monsieur. Après environ trente minutes, il me demande d'une voix encore plus douce si je sais pourquoi je suis là.. Oui, je sais pourquoi.. « Ça fait très mal... » Il me pose beaucoup de questions et m'explique ce qu'il va se passer, il me dit de ne pas avoir peur, et qu'il ne laissera pas « ça » se reproduire. On est restée deux heures environ à parler. Il a été très gentil, mais j'ai juste envie de retrouver Luffy et Ace pour leur faire pleins de câlins.

Je suis resté à l'hôpital pendant cinq jours, avant de sortir, et de rentrer chez moi avec ma famille.

La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est que je suis allé prendre une douche, j'étais tellement pressé que j'ai oublié d'enlever mes vêtements, mais je m'en fichais, l'eau me faisait du bien.

Durant une période d'au moins une semaine, je ne sortais pas vraiment de ma chambre, juste pour prendre mes douches, et pour manger, éventuellement. Luffy dormait avec moi, dans mon lit, lui et Ace sont les seuls à rester avec moi. Maman et Papa, eux, faisaient tous pour retrouver l'autre enfoiré. J'avais du mal à dormir et quand je dormais, je me réveillais en hurlant et je finissais par vomi aux toilettes.

Quelque fois, il m'arrivait de fondre en larmes en hurlant, et c'est dans ces moments-là que j'étais content d'avoir des frères comme les miens.

Au final, je ne suis pas sorti de chez - moi pendant un mois, jusqu'à ce que Ace me foute un coup de pieds au cul. J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai juste joué avec Luffy dans notre jardin.

Et puis un jour, j'me suis mis à en parler avec Luffy, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je crois que je devais en avoir marre de tous stocker dans mon esprit. Je n'en parlais qu'avec Luffy, pas Ace, pas Maman, pas Papa, Luffy et uniquement Luffy. Il n'y avait qu'avec Luffy que je me sentais assez à l'aise pour en parler, par ce qu'il est plus jeune, mais qu'il est déjà trop mature pour son âge, par ce qu'il était plus compréhensif, par ce qu'il ne me prenait pas pour une petite chose toute fragile, et par ce que je l'aime. Il m'avait conseillé de changer quelque chose, mon style, ma couleur de cheveux, alors je l'ai fait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais je me sentais mieux, les pointes vertes, originales, hein ? Ça tenait seulement pendant quelque temps, mais j'avais l'impression de revivre.. C'était bizarre et marrant. Ace me faisait plusieurs remarques sur mon agressivité, mais Luffy me défendait en disant que je n'étais pas agressif du tous, par ce qu'il n'y a qu'avec Luffy que je n'étais pas agressif. J'me réveillais la nuit, mais dès que je sentais mon petit frère blotti contre moi, je me calmais de suite, son odeur me calmait, fruits rouges, il sentait bon.

Peu à peu, je reprenais ma vie d'avant, mais j'avais vraiment du mal, entre mes crises de panique, mes larmes, mes insomnies, mes vomissements, les flash-backs ce n'était vraiment pas facile.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je suis là, avec Luffy et Ace (mes parents étant toujours en train d'essayer de retrouver se con) , je suis devant ce bureau, je suis ici pour en parler avec une personne faite pour ça, pas comme mon petit frère, cette personne va m'aider. Cette personne va m'aider à oublier. Cette personne va m'aider à reprendre ma vie d'avant. Par ce que la vie continue malgré tout.

 **┗(｀Дﾟ┗(｀ﾟДﾟ´)┛ﾟД´)┛**

 **SALUT LES MASOCHISTES 8D**

 **Qui a dit « Va crever ! » ?! È^É**

 **Au début, au début, je voulais qu'il se suicide. Par ce qu'au final, c'est ce que la plupart des victimes d'enlèvement et de viol font, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça.**

 **Bon, la réécriture à pas été facile et j'en suis moyennement satisfaite, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus.**

 **Petite précision, si vous avez l'impression que les pensées de Sabo sont assez.. enfantines, c'est volontaire.**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Et j'sais pas, c'est bizarre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bon,**

 **À la prochaine~**


End file.
